Un disfraz
by KamonKaze
Summary: Sakuma es citado por Genda pero este echa en cara su tardanza y le da un regalo poco usual, one-shot


Holas os traigo este one-shot de Genda x Sakuma

Cuidaos

Un dizfraz

-Maldita sea como tarda este chico- se quejó un joven alto castaño muy bien vestido con unos pantalones negros al cuerpo camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra, llevaba una bolsa de regalo para su amigo de un solo ojo-Espero que le guste…

A lo lejos aparecía corriendo un joven un chico pelo gris, con un ojo de color naranja, tenía puesto un parche en su ojo derecho, llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos de color azules, camisa a cuadros de color celeste con mirado, con unas converse naranjas.

-Lo siento Genda

-Ya era hora-reincorporándose

-Lo siento mucho-jadeante

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Kidou me llamo para una cosa-sentándose en un banco del parque

-Odio a Kidou, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llamarlo?-pensando el castaño mirando a otro lado molesto.

-¿Qué tienes en la bolsa?-pregunto el peli grisáceo

-Esta es un regalo para ti-mirándolo de reojo muy sonrojado-toma-ofreciéndosela

-Gracias-tomando la bolsa como un niño pequeño de 8 años.

-De nada-muy sonrojado

-¡Es justo lo que quería!

-Me ale…-mirando el contenido-No, espera no es lo…-no termino de hablar, en ese momento era abrazado por el del parche.

-Gracias por el regalo Genda me gusta este disfraz de pingüino

-Pero…pero…-tartamudeando, mierda Henmi me as cambiado el regalo, pensó en su cabeza.

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?-se lo pregunto con una carita de cachorrito, "Con este caes Genda"

-Que…-sorprendido

-Vamos a mi casa-lo arrastro hasta la casa.

-Yo… no….esto-balbuceo el castaño siendo arrastrado

-Esque no se cómo ponerme esto-caminando por las calles

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Kidou?-cabizbajo parándose en seco

-Co-como…-mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, lo que le dijo le cayó como un balde de agua en la cabeza-¡BAKA!-grito muy enfadado mientras que por su ojo caían lágrimas.

-Sakuma…-levantando su vista, viendo como su chico se iba corriendo-Soy un tonto, no debí decirle eso.

Dicho esto se volteo para volver a su casa no tenía valor para verle.

El joven de cabellos grisáceos corría entre calles llorando y con la bolsa en mano no veía a donde se dirigía, la persona que le gustaba y amaba se había comportado como un imbécil.

Habían pasado 2 días desde aquel día, Genda se comía por dentro quería hablar con Sakuma para pedirle disculpas, no le cogía las llamadas y nunca estaba en casa, se desesperó, ese día no aguanto más, se levantó, agarro su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida con la intención de buscar a su chico, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una sorpresa.

-Sakuma-con un gran asombro dijo Genda sin despegar la vista

-Genda yo…-no pudo finalizar, el castaño lo envolvió en un abrazo y le susurro.

-Te quiero…-dijo en un susurro en la oreja del parche

-Lo siento mucho-entre sollozos

-No, la culpa es mia, por no decir mis sentimientos-dijo Genda con la voz un poco quebrada

-No importa-apartándose-mira me e puesto el disfraz.

Genda observaba con detalle al chico, el disfraz le quedaba a la perfección, era de color azul, hasta las rodillas y hasta los codos, tenía una capucha con forma de cabeza de pingüino con pico y todo, llevaba las converse naranjas, también tenia una colita de pingüino en la parte trasera.

-¿Te gusta?-sonriendo mientras se daba una vuelta

-Si-si-tartamudeando muy sonrojado, en ese momento aparece Hemni y Narukami, que al verlos se rien

-¡Te has vuelto el disfraz¡-riéndose Narukami

-A callar par de tontos-molesto Sakuma

-Ahora si que eres un pingüino-burlándose Hemmi, en ese momento Genda le pone su chaqueta encima del chico de parche lo abrazo y lo mete dentro de su apartamento dejando a los chicos con un gran signo de interrogación a los dos chicos.

-¿Porque has hecho eso?-con curiosidad sentado en el sofá

-Te lo he dicho te quiero-sonriéndole, toma su rostro con ambas manos- No te perderé- junta sus labios con los suyos, era un beso tan calido, suave y tan dulce como un adictivo chocolatina, al rato se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, jadeantes se miraron sonrojados se miraron.

-Te amo Sakuma

-Te quiero Genda-abrazandolo fuertemente

-Eres realmente lindo mi pequeño pingui

-Gracais

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Pense que lo era-confundido

-Quiero que sea oficial

-Acepto Genda-besándolo nuevamente.

FIN.


End file.
